


Say Hey if You're Gay

by TheLegendOfTheAvatars



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, roommate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4308777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLegendOfTheAvatars/pseuds/TheLegendOfTheAvatars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fukunaga tells Kenma repeatedly that he's having friends over, but Kenma never listened. So, when he leaves his room in search of food while still in his pajamas, he runs into something much more complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kenma Never Listens

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is likely going to be the first of many chapters, so if you like this and want me to continue please let me know! I hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fukunaga repeatedly tells Kenma that he's having friends over later, but when Kenma doesn't listen, some pretty embarrassing things can happen.

"Kenma! Some of my work friends are coming over so you need to either get actual clothes on or just stay in your room, I guess." Fukunaga said from the doorway to Kenma's room. Kenma was laying on his stomach in the center of his room playing a game. He was facing the back wall and had his headphones in, too, so he likely didn't even notice his roomate talking to him. Fukunaga sighed and then walked up to Kenma and pulled out one of his earphones.

"Hey...what do you want?" Kenma mumbled, not taking his eyes off of his game.

"Did you hear me? I'm having some friends over soon, so if you're gonna come out put some actual clothes on, please." Fukunaga said. Kenma just let out a small groan as he continued with his game. 

"That's good enough." Fukunaga said as he got up and left, closing the door behind him to avoid getting yelled at. 

Fukunaga was about to sit down and turn the television on when he heard a knock at the door. He sighed and slowly got up as he walked to the door. As he began opening the door, Yamamoto pushed it open, taking Fukunaga by surprise. He backed away as Yamamoto and Kuroo burst through the doorway. 

"Hey hey hey! How's it going, Fukunaga? Haven't seen you in forever!" Yamamoto almost yelled, slapping Fukunaga on the back. Kuroo nodded silently and gave him a high five, and then the two walked into his apartment and made themselves at home on his couch. Fukunaga turned back towards the doorway to see Yaku slowly walking in. 

"Hey there! Can you believe them?" Yaku said jokingly as he gestured to Kuroo and Yamamoto, who had already found the chips and soda from the kitchen. Fukunaga and Yaku shook their heads simultaneously, embarrassed by their rowdy friends. 

"Yeah, I know right." Fukunaga replied. They both laughed and then joined the other two on the couch. They all began to converse, telling jokes, showing funny videos that they found, and catching up with one another. 

"Yes. Finally beat him. Wow, I'm starving..." Kenma thought to himself. He paused his game, took out his earphones, and stood up. He yawned, checking the time. It was 7:15. How long had he been playing? Oh well, he can just have a late dinner. He looked down at his blue checkered boxers and his favorite t-shirt that he was wearing: a loose, white, long-sleeved shirt that had "say hey if you're gay" written on the front in a dark blue cursive font. It was worn out because he wore it basically whenever he was home, but it was so soft and he loved it. He brushed some crumbs off of it as well as his fashionable boxers and made his way to the fridge. He opened his door and walked down the hallway. He was about to turn left to enter the kitchen when he saw Fukunaga and 3 strangers sitting in the living room, staring at him in silence. Fukunaga's face turned bright red as he lowered his head into his hand. 

Kenma stood there for a few seconds, too flustered to think about what he should do. One of the strangers, a tan, well built guy with a blonde, fuzzy, mohawk, was giving him what looked like a death stare, while another one, a smaller guy with short, dark blonde hair, was chuckling to himself, probably because of Kenma's boxers, of maybe his shirt.   
 "Oh God...Fukunaga's gonna kill me...he didn't tell me he was going to have friends over, though! Or did he..." Kenma thought. He frantically looked down at his outfit, realizing that they were all probably looking at him because of it, and then looked back up at the group of friends. Panicking, he tried to eye Fukunaga, but he was still shaking his head out of disappointment, probably. Kenma then scanned the group to the last stranger, a scary looking guy with a head of messy black hair and a smirk on his face. Kenma felt his face turn bright red as the stranger scanned him, checking out his boxers, then moving up to his t-shirt, and then locked eyes with Kenma. 

"Hey." he said, in probably the sexiest way Kenma had ever heard a simple "hey". Kenma swallowed hard and his eyes widened. He looked down at his shirt again, remembering what it said: "Say hey if you're gay". 

"Fuck, holy fuck what the fuck is going on oh my God no I'm getting out of here shit shit shit shit shit..." Kenma thought. He frantically turned and ran into the kitchen, grabbed whatever was on the counter, and then sprinted back to his room, slamming the door behind him. He set the food that he grabbed, a bag of chips and an assortment of crackers, on the floor and then fell face-flat onto his bed. He sighed, multiple times, as he mentally cursed himself out. 

"How can I be so stupid. Why didn't I just listen to Fukunaga...that guy was really cute, too. He was scary looking, but there was something about him. Why did he say 'hey' though? Was he just messing with me?" Kenma said. He moaned as he turned over onto his back. He groaned again, taking a few deep breaths as he tried to calm himself down. 

"It's not that bad, I'm never going to see them again, probably. It's okay...it's okay..." Kenma repeated to himself. He turned onto his side to grab for a pack fo crackers. He opened them up and began to indulge as he tried to forget the terrifying experience he just endured. 

~

"Hey, where's the bathroom?" Kuroo asked Fukunaga. 

"Oh, it's that door right down the hall." Fukunaga replied, pointing to the door next to Kenma's. Kuroo nodded as he got up and headed towards the door. Fukunaga turned and apologized to Yaku and Yamamoto again for his roommate, to which they just laughed and told him, again, that it was okay and that it was funny. 

Kenma heard a very faint knocking at his door. He put his crackers down on the desk next to his bed as he sat up. 

"It's probably Fukunaga. It's been a while, though. Did he wait until they all left to come scold me for not listening to him? Either way, might as well get it over with." Kenma thought. He mumbled a small "come in" as he folded his legs to sit criss-cross. The door cracked open, and to Kenma's surprise, the scary guy from before was standing in the doorway. Kenma immediately began to panic, his face turning bright red. He began to mumble something, but his roommate's friend interrupted him. 

"Hey." he said. He smirked, just like he did before. Kenma swallowed his stomach once more as he opened his mouth to reply. 

"Hey."


	2. "Hey"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo likes what he sees when Kenma accidentally reveals himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I was so pleased with all of the hits, kudos, and comments that you all gave me! Here is the second chapter! I'll hopefully be updating pretty regularly. Let me know what you think!

"What's your name again?" Kuroo asked, slowly approaching the bed in front of him. 

"K...Kenma." Kenma stammered. His face hot, and his hands were beginning to sweat. Kuroo stopped just short of his bed, not breaking eye contact. He nodded at the sound of Kenma's name, and then smirked. He slowly lowered himself onto the bed, resting his hands on either side of Kenma's feet, leaning in towards him. 

"Kenma. I'm Kuroo. I like your shirt." Kuroo purred. He smirked at Kenma, still gazing into his eyes. Kenma, on the other hand, was practically shaking he was so nervous. 

"Uh, thanks.." Kenma said, automatically looking down at his shirt.  
"Oh my gosh, what is he doing? He's so hot, no, how does he even think I"m attractive? What is he doing? Why does he keep looking at me like that? How old is he?" Kenma thought. So many questions were running through his head. He lifted his head back up to see Kuroo even closer to him than he was before. Their faces were now inches apart, and Kuroo still had that sexy smirk on. Kenma could smell cheap cologne and sweat that Kuroo emanated. Kenma took a deep breath, and swallowed hard, finally making up his mind. He looked down towards his feet, trying to break eye contact. 

"Kuroo?" Kenma asked softly. Kuroo's head tilted in curiousity as Kenma looked back up at him. 

"Yes?" Kuroo replied. 

"Why are you in here?" Kenma asked, eagerly awaiting his answer. 

"Well," Kuroo started, "Whenever I saw you come out, I thought you looked reallycute. I must admit, I did say "hey" to mess with you because you were very flustered, but I also meant it. It's not very often you find a charming guy like yourself who also happens to be into guys." Kuroo explained. He was still leaning in towards Kenma, but seemed to be more relaxed and friendly. A puzzled look came up on Kenma's face as he thought about Kuroo's response. 

"He thinks I'm cute?" Kenma thought. 

"Why do you ask? You...you are gay, right?" Kuroo asked, startling Kenma a bit.    
"Oh, yeah, yeah!" Kenma hurriedly replied, a bit too enthusiastically. He looked into Kuroo's golden-brown, cat-like eyes as he continued. "Yeah, I am..." he said, this time more sincerely. His gaze wandered up towards Kuroo's messy black hair, which somehow suited him, and then down to his arms, which were stretched out on either side of Kenma's legs. Kenma swallowed, feeling himself blush again. His eyes shot back up to Kuroo's as he spoke. 

"Well, then..." Kuroo said slowly, leaning in towards Kenma a bit more. "Can I kiss you?" he whispered. Kenma's eyes widened at the question, but he knew the answer. He hadn't even given a full nod when Kuroo's lips crashed into his. Kenma slowly fell back onto his bed and stretched out his legs, intertwining them with Kuroo's. He wrapped his limp arms around Kuroo's waist, slowly running his fingers over his muscles. Kuroo broke their kiss with a breath, hinting a small smile as he brought his lips back to Kenma's. He let his hands wander up to Kenma's face, cupping his small jaw as he planted kiss after kiss on his lips, then his cheek, then his neck. Kenma breathed heavily as Kuroo's lips slid down his neck. He discreetly pulled Kuroo's shirt up and let his hands feel his bare skin, which was warm to the touch. He could feel his muscles expand and contract with his breathing. He closed his eyes, focusing on Kuroo's soft lips sliding down his shoulder, when he realized that he still had a roommate, and that he was probably wondering where Kuroo was. 

"Hey, Kuroo..." Kenma said in a raspy voice. Kuroo lifted up his head to look Kenma in the eyes, slowly kissing his forehead before responding.   "Yes?"

"Fukunaga might be starting to worry." Kenma said, trying to hide the disappointment he felt. He could see Kuroo visibly slump down, upset that he had to leave as well. He sat up, still sitting on Kenma's thighs. He grabbed Kenma's hands which were still resting on his lower back, and brought them up to his lips for a kiss. 

"Okay." Kuroo said plainly. He moved his eyes from Kenma's hands to his face, smiling at him. "I want to see you again, though."  
Kenma smiled at Kuroo's words, nodding in agreement. 

"Okay, I'll get going then. Goodbye, Kenma." Kuroo whispered, leaning in for one more kiss. He slowly pressed his lips against Kenma's, parting them slightly. Kenma slowly closed his eyes as he leaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Kuroo's neck, feeling the ends of his warm black hair. Kuroo reluctantly pulled himself away, smiling as he did. He gave Kenma another quick kiss on the nose and then slowly sat up, allowing Kenma's hands to fall from his neck down to his thighs. Right as Kuroo was about to get off of Kenma's bed, though, the door opened. Kuroo and Kenma's heads shot towards the door, where they saw Fukunaga standing in the doorway, wide-eyed as ever.


	3. Fukunaga Finds Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After catching Kuroo and Kenma making out, Fukunaga has a talk with the two. But after making amends, Kuroo makes his way home, but finds that it's a lot easier said than done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Thank you so much for all the amazing feedback! I'm sorry this chapter took so long to write; I've been quite busy. But, nonetheless, here it is! I hope you enjoy!

Fukunaga visibly swallowed hard as his widened eyes frantically moved from Kenma's face to Kuroo's, then back to Kenma's. They were sitting up, Kuroo practically on top of Kenma, and their hands were up each other's shirts. Fukunaga shut his eyes, not wanting to look at the sight in front of him. 'What should he say? What should he do? And most importantly, why the hell was Kuroo in Kenma's bed when they don't even know each other? He didn't even know Kuroo was gay...' Fukunaga shook his head a few times, trying to clear his mind. He sighed and then slowly raised his head. He had a very stern look on his face, but was thankful that the two had pulled away from each other and were now just sitting next to each other, Kenma with his legs crossed up against his headboard, and Kuroo with his legs dangling off the edge, almost touching the floor. They were both visibly flustered, both of their eyes wandering, trying to not make contact with Fukunaga's, and their cheeks were bright red with embarrassment and shame.

"So, would someone care to explain?" Fukunaga asked blatantly, honestly just wanting to get this whole thing over with. When he thought about it, he wasn't necessarily mad at them. There's nothing wrong with your two friends hooking up, it's just that to do it secretly during a get-together is kind of a dick move.

Kenma looked up at Fukunaga, his cheeks still bright red. He looked like he was about to cry as he opened his mouth to speak, but Kuroo started before he could get his first word out.

"I'm really sorry. He was wearing that shirt, and I felt kind of bad for him, and then this kind of happened.." Kuroo mumbled quietly. Kenma raised an eyebrow and gave Kuroo an ugly look when he mentioned feeling bad for him, but he let it slide. He looked back over at Fukunaga and nodded, agreeing with Kuroo.

Fukunaga crossed his arms before speaking again. "Okay." he said, not quite sure of what to say next, "Well, next time, just please be upfront about it? Going behind my back while all our friends were over isn't something I'd expect from you, Kuroo." Fukunaga said, disappointed. He knew that this would work on the both of them; it would make them feel bad enough to apologize and not do it again, but still allow them to maybe work on a relationship if they wanted to. He looked at Kuroo dead in the eyes the whole time he spoke to him, and when he finished he could see the sadness on Kuroo's face. He held in a smirk as he turned to Kenma.  "And as for you, I'm quite surprised a little introvert like you is into a kind of guy like Kuroo, but I'm proud of you for opening up a little, even though you really should start listening to me." Fukunaga said, winking at Kenma. He wanted to be mad at him, but he couldn't help it. They had been through so much together, and he knew how much Kenma had struggled in the past with relationships and just fitting in and making friends; he had to be there for him. Kenma's face lightened up a little as he teased back in a scratchy, monotone voice.

"Well, if I had listened to you, I never would've met "this kind of guy"." Kenma said, adding quotation marks with his fingers, mocking Fukunaga. The two smiled at one another as Kuroo sighed, quite upset that Fukunaga went easy on Kenma. It actually wasn't his fault though..he was the one who initiated the whole thing..."Oh boy, I really did deserve that. Kenma shouldn't get blamed for this. What am I thinking?" Kuroo thought, upset with himself for wanting Kenma to take part of the blame.

"Well, Kuroo, it's getting kind of late, but if you'd like to stay the night I don't mind. Kenma?" Fukunaga said, a bit more suggestive than he should have been. Kenma froze up and immediately felt his face grow hot at the thought of Kuroo staying the night. His eyes darted over to Kuroo's, who was looking back at him with a cute, confused kind of look.

"Y-You don't have to." Kenma whispered to Kuroo. Kuroo smiled at Kenma before turning to Fukunaga and replying.   "Thank you for the offer, but I have a cat waiting for me at home. She's probably starving." Kuroo said. Fukunaga nodded. "Alright. Say hi to Emi for me." he said, smiling at Kuroo. "I'll give you two a bit of alone time." Fukunaga added before he turned around and shut the door behind him.

Kuroo and Kenma looked at each other, both immediately blushing.

"That was...unexpected?" Kuroo said, giggling. He turned to face Kenma, mirroring his position by crossing his legs, allowing only a few of their toes to touch one another. Kenma giggled as well as he nodded in agreement.

"You're so cute. I really do want to stay, but I don't think we should rush things." Kuroo said. He brought his large hands up to Kenma's pale face and held it very gently as he pulled him in for a kiss.  
One second.  
Two seconds.  
Three seconds.

Kenma slowly pulled away, smiling, as he spoke just loud enough for Kuroo to hear.

"So you don't have a cat?" Kenma looked up at Kuroo with pleading eyes. He figured he wouldn't lie about having a cat just to get out of staying at his place, but he wanted to be sure. Kuroo had an upset look on his face and immediately answered, not wanting to give Kenma the wrong idea.

"No! No no no, I do have a cat! I can show you pictures if you want.." Kuroo stammered a bit, trying to come up with as many ways to assure Kenma as possible. "She's black and has these really pretty dark golden eyes..like yours!" Kuroo exclaimed, just realizing that Kenma's eyes did look just like his cat's. Kenma gave Kuroo a worried look, not sure whether it was a compliment or not, but decided to let it slide.

"Okay, I believe you. I do want to meet her sometime, though." Kenma said.

"Oh definitely!" Kuroo replied, relieved that Kenma understood. "You'll love her." he added.  
"Not as much as I love you." Kenma said quietly, smirking a little. Kuroo blushed at the sound of Kenma's quiet voice saying those words, but he knew he was just playing around. Kuroo chuckled as he cupped Kenma's face once again and pulled him in for a deep kiss. As their lips parted, Kuroo gave Kenma a soft "goodbye", kissed him on the forehead, and then finally got up off of his bed and left the room, closing the door behind him. Only when the door was completely shut did Kenma let out an audible sigh as he went limp and slumped into his bed, closing his eyes as images of Kuroo were already taking over.

"You were in there for quite a while." Fukunaga said. He was sitting on the couch in the same spot he was before Kuroo left to go make out with his roommate. He had his arms crossed and was sitting straight up, as if he had been waiting for Kuroo to come out so he could attack him. Kuroo stopped mid-step at the sound of Fukunaga's voice so suddenly, but then smiled and joined him on the couch.

"I know. I lost track of time." Kuroo said, giving Fukunaga an apologetic look. Fukunaga just rolled his eyes, knowing that they probably just made out some more once he had left.

"Hey, it's okay. I didn't really mean to get that upset with you in there. I was just really...shocked, to say the least. I really do hope that you two can maybe work something out." Fukunaga said. He was sincere about it too. Kuroo smiled, looking down at his folded hands as he felt his cheeks grow warm.    
"Thank you. That really means a lot. I do think that I'll ask him on an actual date sometime soon so that we can actually get to know each other. You know, be civilized and everything. And he said he wanted to meet Emi, so I could take him to my place afterwards. That would give you a bit of time to yourself." Kuroo said. He was quite excited about the thought of taking Kenma out and him getting to meet Emi. It made him very happy. He paused, then continued. "I really do like him. I know I just met him today, but he seems really sweet and I...I don't even have the words to describe how I feel." he said, very serious all of a sudden. Fukunaga narrowed his eyebrows, realizing how much Kenma meant to Kuroo.

"Well, that's good. Kenma has been really lonely for quite a while, so he needs someone strong and confident in their love for him. And believe me, just from the way he looked at me in there, you mean a lot to him too." Fukunaga said. Kuroo looked up at him and smiled again, glad that Kenma felt the same way as he did.

"Thank you." Kuroo said. He got up and began to walk towards the door when he stopped. He turned around to face Fukunaga, who was right behind him. His eyes had grown wide and he had a look of terror on his face.  
"What? What is it?" Fukunaga asked, not sure what had happened so suddenly. "I need his number!" Kuroo exclaimed. "I can't believe I was going to leave without getting his number!" Kuroo said, overreacting just a bit. Fukunaga laughed as he pulled out his phone from his back pocket.  
"Actually," Fukunaga said as he was about to pull up Kenma's number, "why don't you go ask for it yourself?" he said, smirking. Kuroo stood up straight as his face flushed white. He was suddenly really nervous about going back in there, but he needed his number. He hurried past Fukunaga and turned the corner, walking straight towards Kenma's room.

"I need your number!" Kuroo said, a bit too loud and a bit too frantic. Kenma's eyes shot open as he jerked forward, surprised to see Kuroo at his doorway again. It took him a few seconds to collect what he had said, but then began laughing as he understood what he came back for.

"Okay." he said as he turned to grab his phone from his desk. He looked up at Kuroo, who was still standing awkwardly in the doorway, as he waited for it to turn on. He motioned for him to come sit on the bed while he waited. Kuroo seemed to let out a breath as he walked over and sat down next to Kenma. He hesitated, but then put his arm around Kenma's small shoulders, and began lightly rubbing his fingers along the smooth skin of his arm. He could see Kenma showing a slight smile as he ran his fingers across his skin. Kuroo turned towards him and leaned in, lightly planting a kiss on his neck, followed by another, and then another, until he felt Kenma turn his head towards him. He looked up to see Kenma's bright golden eyes looking at him.  
"What's your number?" Kenma asked in a quiet voice. He glanced down at Kuroo's lips as he spoke, typing in the numbers into his phone without even taking his eyes off of Kuroo.

"Damn, he is so hot." Kuroo couldn't help but think. He finished off his number, but before he could even finish the last number, Kenma crashed into him, pressing his lips hard into Kuroo's. He could feel his warm tongue searching for an entrance. Kuroo parted his lips and found Kenma's tongue, wrapping his body in his arms, never wanting to let him go. He ran his hands down his back, feeling his cool skin under the t-shirt that started it all. Kenma finally began to slow his kisses, but Kuroo didn't let go. He didn't want to. He knew that this had to mean something, meeting each other the way they did. It had to be fate, something!  
""Kuroo." Kenma whispered in between kisses. Kuroo didn't respond but rather kissed him harder, turned on at the way his name was said.  
"Kuroo. Where's your phone." Kenma whispered again, only to be answered by another kiss. "You came back here for my number, didn't you?" Kuroo paused at the question.  
"I did, but then you kissed me." he said, immediately kissing Kenma again. He heard him whimper as he sunk deeper into the kiss. The two gently laid back onto Kenma's bed, not even thinking about seperating. They kissed again and again, for what seemed like forever, but they didn't care. For Kenma, it had been so long since someone was actually interested in him, and for this guy, this tall, gentle, amazing, confident guy, to like him? It was a miracle. And for Kuroo, meeting Kenma was a dream come true. Yeah, he had had boyfriends in the past, but they never worked out, and they weren't even on the same level as Kenma, and neither were his feelings for him. At the single thought of Kenma, Kuroo grew weak in the knees, assuring him yet again that he was already falling hard for this quiet, reserved, yet interestingly beautiful guy.

"Okay. Okay..." Kuroo whispered. "I really need to go." he said. He forced himself to pull away from Kenma, even though he would be perfectly okay with kissing him for the rest of his living days on this planet. Kenma seemed a bit reluctant to stop, too, which was relieving in a way. Kuroo pulled his phone out of his back pocket and entered Kenma's number as he recited it. He then quickly kissed Kenma on the cheek, knowing that if he locked lips with him again he wouldn't be able to stop so easily. The two shared a smile before Kuroo turned and left the room.

"You were in there for quite a-" Fukunaga teased from the couch, but was cut off by Kuroo's groaning.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Leave me alone already, will ya?" Kuroo teased back. He quickly grabbed his bag, thanked Fukunaga, and then began his walk home. It wasn't far, but in the cool blue darkness of the night, it seemed quite long without his newfound love with him.


	4. Out in the Open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma and Kuroo continue developing their relationship via text. Meanwhile, Fukunaga and Kenma go out on a grocery run when they unexpectedly run into Kuroo, giving Kenma second thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 4th chapter up and running! Please continue to let me know what you all think! Thank you so much; enjoy!

From: Kuroo

\---

_Hey (;_

 

A slight smile creeped onto Kenma's face as he read the message. He typed his reply and then went back to his game. It had been a week or so since Kenma and Kuroo met. They hadn't gotten a chance to see each other again, but Kuroo has been texting Kenma nonstop. Kenma enjoys hearing from him, but will admit that it does get quite tiring having to pause your game every 15 seconds in order to reply. He had just gotten back into his game when he felt his phone vibrate again. He reluctantly paused his game and rolled from his stomach to his back, reading the text message. 

 

From: Kuroo

\---

_How are you? I miss you._

 

Kenma smiled again, silently cursing himself for getting annoyed with him. Kuroo was a great guy, and although they still didn't know much about each other, he liked him, and he really liked the fact that he liked him back. Kenma had never really had a relationship before, so this was very exciting yet very scary at the same time...

Kenma shook the thoughts from his head, replying back to Kuroo with a clear mind. 

 

To: Kuroo

\---

_I'm good. I'm playing a new game that I got yesterday. It's really interesting._

 

Kenma hit send and then switched his phone out with his handheld console. He finally beat the boss he had been fighting for the past few days when he got another text. 

 

From: Kuroo

\---

_That sounds fun! You should show me it sometime._

 

Kenma had just begun his reply to Kuroo when he got another text from him. 

 

From: Kuroo

\---

_Anyways, are you free sometime this weekend? I'd really like to see you again and I know this really cool restaurant we could go to right down the street from my apartment._

Kenma froze up. A date? He never realized that Kuroo would want to do that sort of thing...that meant going out in public and eat in a restaurant full of strangers...Kenma's heart dropped as his anxiety kicked in. He automatically began listing off the infinite amount of things that could go wrong on this "date". He could trip and fall into a waiter, he could throw up all over Kuroo because he hasn't eaten proper food in forever, he could spill his water, he could forget to wear underwear, etc. Kenma felt beads of sweat forming on his temples as he grew more anxious. Kenma thought that he was ready for this, but was he really? He liked Kuroo, yes, but was he ready to commit to something like this? He would have a lot less gaming time, he would have to face a lot of his fears, and he would probably have to become more social. Kenma tried to convince himself to just take a chance, but he couldn't do it. The thought of screwing up and ruining it for Kuroo was too much for Kenma. He took a deep breath and tried to calm down as he replied back. 

 

To: Kuroo

\---

_I'm sorry, I think I'm busy._

 

Kenma reluctantly hit send. He hated lying to Kuroo, but he felt like if he told him the truth he wouldn't really understand or he'd think he was weird or just didn't like him enough to go out with him. Kenma turned his phone off and put it on his desk, not in the mood to talk to anyone anymore. He got up and walked to the living room, quickly told Fukunaga goodnight, and then returned to his room where he burrowed under his sheets and fell right asleep. 

 

~

 

"Kenma?" You up?" Fukunaga asked from the other side of Kenma's door. He knocked on it before coming in to see Kenma still asleep. He groaned when he heard Fukunaga's voice, reluctant to get up so early. But, he probably needed to get out. And besides, he knew Fukunaga wasn't going to leave without him. `Kenma hauled himself out of bed, rubbing his eyes. 

 

"Uh...yeah, I'll come with you." Kenma mumbled. Fukunaga audibly gasped, surprised Kenma agreed that easily. 

 

"Alright then! I'm ready when you are." Fukunaga said happily. He turned around and left, closing the door behind him. Kenma stretched and rubbed his eyes a bit more. He then got up and put on a typical day's outfit: a plain colored shirt and his favorite pair of jeans. It was hot outside, but Kenma didn't mind. He also didn't like touching the train seats with his bare skin; it grossed him out. 

After getting dressed, Kenma brushed his teeth, combed through his hair, and then put his sneakers on. He grabbed his backpack an threw his handheld in it along with a pack of tissues, a pair of headphones, and his wallet. He turned his light off and walked into the kitchen where Fukunaga was making eggs. 

"Hungry?" he asked. Kenma nodded. He set his backpack down on the kitchen table in the corner of the room, then got the two of them a glass of orange juice. As he sat down, Fukunaga served them their eggs. They ate in silence, like usual, and then put the dishes away. The two then headed out the door and began walking towards the train station.

 

"So how's Kuroo?" Fukunaga asked. He knew Kenma wasn't one to talk about things like this, but it was worth a shot. 

"Oh, um, he's good." Kenma said. _"Should I tell him about what happened last night?"_ Kenma thought to himself. _"I might as well. I owe him that much."_ he finally decided. 

"That's good." Fukunaga said plainly, not expecting anything more from Kenma. But to his surprise, he continued. 

"He asked me on a date, but I told him I was busy." Kenma said blatantly. He didn't like to talk much, especially when it came to his feelings, but Fukunaga was one of his greatest friends, and really the only one. He could trust Fukunaga not to judge him.

"Really? Why'd you say no?" Fukunaga asked, knowing not to push it. He was excited that Kuroo asked him on an actual date, but now that he thought about it, Kenma has never really been out on a date before. No wonder he said no; it probably freaked him out.

"He wanted to go to dinner. You know how I am. Just the thought of it made me really uncomfortable. All the people, the infinite amount of mistakes I could make..." Kenma trailed off. Fukunaga frowned, upset that he felt that way. 

"I understand. I'm sorry. Shouldn't you tell him that you're uncomfortable with it though? I'm sure that's better than just turning him down." Fukunaga said. Kenma sighed. 

"I don't know. He seems like a great guy, but he also seems very different from me. I thought that that would end up being a good thing, but now he wants to go out and explore the world and I can't do that with him. I feel like I'm letting him down." Kenma said. They had finally reached the train station, which probably meant a good stopping point for their conversation. Fukunaga was proud that Kenma was able to talk to him about such a topic though. 

 

The two soon boarded the next train and began their rounds. They got some fruits and vegetables from a small stand (Fukunaga loved to cook), Kenma bought himself a new game as a reward for shopping with Fukunaga, bought some new pillows to go with the couch (Fukunaga also loved to decorate), and a few other things. They were only out for a few hours, but to Kenma it seemed like forever. They finally stopped for a bite to eat at a small place near the train station, and then began to head home. 

The train ride back was hell for Kenma, though. The entire time he kept his head down, trying to avoid any sort of contact with anyone. He held onto Fukunaga's arm and stayed very close to him the whole time. Once the train stopped at their station, Kenma rushed off, thankful that it was over. Fukunaga gave him a pat on the shoulder as they sat down on a nearby bench so Kenma could calm down. 

"I know it's hard for you. But you did good." Fukunaga said, comforting Kenma. Kenma looked up to smile at Fukunaga, but instead his face showed sheer horror as Kuroo appeared behind him. 

"What is it?" Fukunaga asked in a panic, not sure why Kenma was making such a strange face. Kenma slightly nodded towards Kuroo, who was walking past Fukunaga, but had stopped dead in his tracks once he spotted Kenma. Fukunaga swung his head around and tried to hold in a gasp when he saw Kuroo standing right behind him. He looked up to see a blank, almost sad, expression on Kuroo's face. Fukunaga whipped his head back around towards Kenma, who was looking at Kuroo in shock. He went back to Kuroo's face, which was now a smile. 

"Hey guys. Busy day, huh?" Kuroo said cheerfully. Fukunaga could tell that something wasn't right, though...Kuroo didn't mean it. His smile was forced, it had to be. He turned to look at Kenma, who was still in shock. Fukunaga turned back to Kuroo and nodded, returning a smile. Kuroo glanced at Kenma, then as Fukunaga, not quite sure what to do. He let his smile fall from his face as he showed a hint of sadness before he turned around and continued walking. Fukunaga watched him until he got on a train and disappeared into the crowd. Once the doors shut, Fukunaga immediately turned his attention towards Kenma, who had tears in his eyes. He was still looking in the direction that Kuroo was standing, almost frozen there. Fukunaga rubbing his hands up and down Kenma's arms and tried his best to comfort him. 

"It's okay, Kenma. It's okay. It's okay...it's okay..." Fukunaga continued to repeat. Kenma finally moved his gaze to Fukunaga and immediately broke down. He burrowed his steamy face into Fukunaga's shoulder and cried. 

"Why did he have to see me?" Kenma whimpered. "Now he knows I'm a liar...he won't trust me anymore...i'm horrible..." he continued. Fukunaga rubbed his back as he reassured him. He looked around, thankful that they weren't making a scene. There were too many people for them to even be noticeable. 

"It's okay. He doesn't think that. He was just...surprised to see us...that's all. Let's get you home, okay?" Fukunaga cooed. Kenma looked up at him with a tear stained face and nodded. Fukunaga helped him up off the bench and began their walk back to their home. 

_"Damn, why did Kuroo have to show up right then? That really messed with Kenma...he was so worried about Kuroo finding out and now he's terrified that he probably hates him...poor Kenma...I'm sorry for bringing you with me."_ Fukunaga thought. Once they reached their apartment Kenma was thankfully a bit more composed, but didn't want to talk about what had happened. He immediately walked to his room and set his things down on his desk. He washed his face with cold water, which felt really nice, and then burried himself under his sheets. 

_"What am I going to do?"_ Kenma thought. _"He saw us. He knows something's up. How do I tell him? Will he even believe me?"_ a number of questions continued to rattle his mind when he realized that he had left his phone here the entire time. He jerked upright and grabbed his phone off his nightstand, quickly turning it on. Once it turned on, a few notifications popped up...messages from Kuroo. Kenma's heart dropped, not sure what they were going to be about or when they were sent. He cautiously opened his messages and began to read them. The first one was sent last night after Kenma had turned his phone off. 

 

From: Kuroo

\---

_Okay, that's alright. I know you're new to this, so take your time._

 

Kenma smiled as tears welled up in his eyes. He began to cry, for a reason he wasn't quite sure of. But he was sure that Kuroo was very nice to say that. Kenma stared at the message a bit longer before he wiped his tears with his sleeve and moved on. The next one was sent this morning.

 

From: Kuroo

\---

_Hey, hope you have a good day today. Text me when you can!_

 

Another smile crept onto Kenma's face as he read the message over and over again. He was glad that he didn't get upset with him over saying no to going out, but at the same time, he seemed visibly upset when he saw them at the train station...

_"I need to apologize. I need to tell him everything. I can't just leave him hanging; I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I don't necessarily like talking to people, but I care a lot about what they think of me."_ Kenma told himself. He set his phone down and confidently walked out into the living room where Fukunaga was arranging the pillows they bought. 

"I'm going to tell him everything! He's probably as sad and as scared as I am!" Kenma said. Fukunaga jumped a bit, surprised that such a loud sound could come from Kenma. He turned around, confused as to what made him say that, especially after what happened just a while ago. But, nonetheless, Fukunaga was glad Kenma was letting himself do this, both for himself and for Kuroo. 


	5. The Date (and the numerous texts that lead up to it!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma finally insists on a date with Kuroo, and good shit happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I literally hate myself because I haven't updated in so long, but alas! Here it is. I'm about to go on Spring Break, so I'll hopefully have the next chapter out soon as well. Enjoy!

 

To: Kuroo

—-

_Hey there. I’m so sorry I didn’t react the way you probably expected me to today at the station. I was really caught off guard and was scared you would be mad at me since I told you I was busy and couldn’t hang out. But when I got home I realized I left my phone at home and I immediately saw all of your messages and they really made me happy. You really made me happy._

 

Kenma’s face hinted at a tiny smile while he typed out the message. Without second guessing himself he hit send and then plopped backwards on his bed, his limbs stretched out and his phone resting face up on his chest. He could feel his dyed hair becoming warm as the setting sun shone through his bedroom window and onto his hair, making it’s blond color turn a warm gold. Kenma closed his eyes, still smiling. 

He soon felt a buzz against his chest, and it was like Kuroo had touched him. He was in no rush to pick up his phone; instead, he looked back on that night. The night that brought the two of them to where they are now. Kenma remembered the feeling of his soft lips and the way he smelled like clean laundry mixed with a poor choice of cheap cologne. He could feel his soft T-shirt and the feeling of his strong thighs against his body. 

He was so crazy. He never did anything like this. He was crazy. Or, was Kuroo making him crazy?

Kenma finally opened his glassy eyes and picked up his phone. 

 

From: Kuroo

—-

_Oh my gosh, Kenma! 1. You’re so sweet, but 2. I know what it feels like to be scared and unsure. I get it! You didn’t offend me in the slightest, please don’t think you did. I just want you to be happy (: If you’re up for it, would you want to hang out later? I know it’s getting late, but if you’re not SO busy, I’d still love to take you to that restaurant I told you about. Just let me know <3_

 

Kenma’s heart automatically raced, filling with butterflies and fuckin rainbows and kittens and everything nice. Kenma laughed a sweet laugh at the slight sarcasm Kuroo slipped in and immediately replied, deciding that he really liked Kuroo, and he shouldn’t be worried or reluctant. He liked him. He wanted to hang out with him. He wanted to try with him. 

 

To: Kuroo

—-

_Hmmm….I don’t know Kuroo…it’s going to be tight, but I THINK I can fit you into my schedule (; does 7:30 sound okay? Do you want to just meet there or…?_

 

Kenma hit send and decided to update Fukunaga on all of his interesting “love updates”. That’s what he should call them. Love updates. Like sports, but the two opponents are him and Kuroo and the goal isn’t to beat one another but to see who can love the other the most, or, like, who can hold a kiss the longest. Or like, who has the bigger dick. Who’s better at foreplay. The list goes on and on!

 

“Fukunaga! Fukunaga!” Kenma began calling as he almost skipped out of his room. He didn’t have to go far, as Fukunaga was across the hall in his room, laying on his bed in almost the exact same position Kenma was. He turned his head towards the doorway at the sound of Kenma’s voice. Kenma let himself in and began to tell Fukunaga all about his “love updates” without even asking if he wanted to hear them. 

 

“And like, I realized that there isn’t anything to be afraid about! He seems super nice and I know he’s your best friend and all but doesn’t that make it even more awesome? I can like ask you for advice and we can all go hang out and do stuff y’know?” Kenma continued. This went on for quite a while, until Fukunaga was laughing so hard he had to sit up. 

 

“Kenma! I have NEVER seen you like this! What has he done to you?” Fukunaga joked, sitting up on his bed. Kenma finally toned down his updates and sat down on the bed next to Fukunaga, his legs crossed. 

“I don’t know! I know today has been kind of weird and that I freaked out at the station, but there’s just something about him. He’s very reassuring. Wait! He might have texted back!” Kenma bolted upright and skipped across the hallway to his room. 

 

“Let me know what he says! I don’t want to have to end up cooking dinner for 2 if you’re just gonna leave me!” Fukunaga yelled from his bed, unwilling to leave the comforts of it. 

 

Kenma pounced onto his bed and grabbed his phone, bringing it right up to his face. 2 new messages. Yes. 

 

From: Kuroo

—-

_7:30 sounds perfect. I was actually wondering if I could pick you up…is that okay? My roommate left his car here._

 

From: Kuroo

—-

_Also, don’t change. I loved what you were wearing at the station. Unless you’re willing to wear that shirt you wore the other night (;_

 

Kenma immediately looked down to see what exactly Kuroo was referring to: a light blue V-neck and his favorite pair of dark-wash jeans. Kenma wasn’t even trying to look nice…but he was glad Kuroo took notice of his clothes. Kenma reread the text and had to think for a second about the latter, but then became so red in the face he felt his cheeks get hot. He smiled as he thought back to the embarrassing moment that led them to this exact one: the beloved ‘say hey if you’re gay’ shirt that started it all. He wrinkled his nose at his phone as if to playfully scold Kuroo for bringing up such an embarrassing time for him. Nevertheless though, Kenma replied, excited at the thought that he would get to be in the same car as Kuroo. Going to the same restaurant as him. Eating with Kuroo. Wait. That’s what a date is isn’t it? 

 

To: Kuroo

—-

_Your wish is my demand._

 

Kenma hit send and walked to the bathroom to make sure his hair was only as messy as he wanted it to be. He went ahead and brushed his teeth and then walked back to his room to get shoes. 

“We’re going to dinner. No need to cook for me tonight, Fukunaga.” Kenma yelled from his closet. He put on his nice Oxfords, literally the only pair of nice shoes that he owned, and walked out to the living room. Just as he had pulled his black leather jacket from the hall closet he heard a knock at their front door. 

 

“Fukunaga! I’m leaving! Wish me luck I love you bye!” Kenma said in a hurry. He heard a mumbled response from Fukunaga’s room, but it was too inaudible too understand. 

 

Kenma took a deep breath and exhaled as he turned the brass knob and turned it. He pulled open the dark chestnut door to their apartment and saw Kuroo standing in the opening. He was so much taller than Kenma. That was the first thing Kenma noticed. He had to stretch his neck so that his eyes could meet Kuroo’s. But when they did, he fell. Hard. Not literally, but every mental and emotional part of Kenma wanted Kuroo. All of him. He immediately wanted to do everything with him and be with him always and just be able to talk to him for hours on end. It was an amazing feeling. 

His hair was messily spiked up in some sort of organized fashion, as usual, and he was wearing a maroon T-shirt and jeans, and was coincidentally rocking the (almost) same pair of Oxfords that Kenma was. Kenma looked back up to meet Kuroo’s eyes (after he had checked him out of course) and smiled.  

 

Kuroo immediately smiled back, revealing his ivory teeth. “Hey there.” he cooed. Kenma melted, but held himself together for the sake of not screwing this up. 

“Hey. You look nice. But then again, you are wearing MY shoes.” Kenma played. Kurt immediately looked down at Kenma’s shoes and almost jumped back.

 

“Hey! Look at that! That’s so awesome!” Kuroo chuckled. His laugh was deep but heartfelt. Kenma smiled at him, admiring his squinting eyes and his long dark brown eyelashes and his clear skin and how his hair perfectly swept across his forehead…

 

“Anyways…where are we going?” Kenma asked. Kuroo was still smiling but suppressed his laughter to answer Kenma. He paused for a moment but then held out his hand for Kenma to take. Kenma felt his face heat up and looked down at the outstretched hand that was obviously so much bigger than his. The smallest  of smiles creeped onto his lips as he looked back up at Kuroo and took his hand. It was warm, and their fingers automatically intertwined. It felt so nice. He felt so nice. 

 

“You’ll see. Let’s go.” Kuroo cooed, giving Kenma a tiny peck on the top of his head. Kenma closed the door behind him, so in love with all of the things Kuroo had done. He was such a hopeless romantic. 

 

“Alright, keeping it secret I see…” Kenma played back. Kuroo playfully swung their intertwined hands as they walked out across Kenma’s front yard to Kuroo’s (surprisingly very small) car. To be fair, it was his roommates’, but even Kenma had a hard time not hitting his head getting into the passenger seat. But once inside it felt very nice, and it smelled faintly of Kuroo, which was also very nice. Kuroo got in and started the car, but didn’t switch gears before swiftly turning to Kenma and cupping his cheeks with his hands. In one movement Kuroo’s lips were up against Kenma’s. Kenma was in shock at first, but the barely familiar taste of his lips and the smell of his cheek and the feeling of his hands on his face, it all felt so nice. Kenma immediately melted into the kiss, kissing him back a hundred times. He wrapped his hands around Kuroo’s strong arms, feeling his muscles follow his movements. His lips were so warm. They tasted like toothpaste and Ginger Ale. He was so nice. Everything about him was so nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, feel free to comment or give me feedback! (I honestly love it tbh) Thanks guys! I'll try to keep this updated on a more timely schedule, but thank you for putting up with me (;


	6. Serious Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma and Kuroo finally go on their first date, and things get pretty serious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm so sorry for such a long wait for this next chapter, but I hope you like it! I would love feedback of any kind, and as always I'll try to upload the next chapter as soon as I can! I hope you enjoy where all this is going!

 

Kuroo finally pulled his lips away from Kenma’s. Slowly, the two’s eyes met: brown on brown. Kenma immediately smiled as he felt his face become warm. He looked down, resisting Kuroo’s cat-like gaze, but Kuroo gently pushed his chin up so that he had no choice but to stare into his eyes. 

“You ready?” Kuroo cooed. He did that a lot. He never quite spoke, he almost always cooed, or sang. That’s what his voice did. It never just let words come out, it would always do so in such a beautiful manner that made Kenma go nuts. 

“Yeah.” Kenma said, sounding breathless as he tried to imitate Kuroo’s sing-song voice. Kuroo smiled and kissed the middle of Kenma’s forehead. Kenma smiled once again, and the two were soon off to who-knows-where. 

 

_

 

“No way! You’re taking me here!?” Kenma yelled as he nearly jumped out of his seat when Kuroo finally parked in front of a small Asian restaurant that Kenma had _always_ wanted to go to. 

“Yep! You haven’t been here, have you…?” Kuroo asked, putting the car in park. He looked over at Kenma, who’s eyes had apparently been on him ever since he started driving. 

“Nope. Don’t worry. You’ve succeeded in surprising me every since Day 1.” Kenma joked. Kuroo shone a smile back at him and then the two simultaneously hopped out of the car. The joined again after closing doors and wrapped their hands together. Kenma felt so…warm. So much warmer than he thought he would ever feel. He looked down at his small delicate hand being held by a bigger, stronger one. His stomach did a backflip, but a good one. A tight, clean backflip with a perfect landing. A perfect landing right into Kuroo’s heart. 

 

“Two please.” Kuroo asked the waitress. The place didn’t seem too busy. It was very cozy looking: dim lighting, the smell of croissants and hot chocolate, despite the warming weather outside. Kenma didn’t realize it, but he had a tiny smile on his lips the whole way to their seat, and so did Kuroo. The two didn’t speak or look at one another, but rather sat down and took a few minutes to take in their surroundings. Only after that did the two finally meet gazes and instantly smile at one another. Kenma laughed out of embarrassment as he felt his cheeks grow warm yet again. 

“Hey there pretty boy. Come here often?” Kuroo joked, probably trying to break the already broken ice. Kuroo didn’t expect Kenma to open up to him so fast the way he did; whenever Fukunaga would mention him he was always sure to bring up how shy he was and how introverted he could be. Kuroo never saw it as a bad thing, but he still wanted to make sure Kenma was comfortable around him. He wanted him to like him, but his comfort took priority; Kuroo wanted this to work. He really liked Kenma. He was something special. He _is_ something special, so it’s up to Kuroo to make sure he can trust him. That was the first step. 

 

Kenma chuckled again at the sight of Kuroo trying to flirt with him. He tried to play along.   
“No, but once I saw you walk in I immediately followed. Who can resist a face like yours?” Kenma shyly said. Kuroo threw his head back and immediately had tears in his eyes from laughing so hard at his friend’s response. 

“Wow, you're good at that!” Kuroo said. Kenma blushed at Kuroo’s animated response, and the fact that it was a response at all. He appreciated how hard Kuroo was trying. He was so nice and gentle and didn’t try to push him. He made the things that were once scary to him fun and exciting almost. 

“So, how exactly do we do this..?” Kenma half-whispered to Kuroo. He figured he would be honest, considering he would probably embarrass himself if he tried to be smooth like Kuroo was. 

“Well, we can talk about whatever you want! We should probably order first so that they’re not waiting on us for forever, but I would really like to hear more about where you got that shirt.” Kuroo teased, picking up one of the menus the waitress had left on their table. He handed the other one to Kenma. Kenma let out a nervous laugh as he really did try to remember where he got that shirt. He thought about coming up with a cooler, better story than his, but unlike other times he decided not to. Kuroo should like him for who he was. He had never thought that way, but Kuroo had this sort of vibe that Kenma hadn’t seen or felt from anyone else. He was _genuinely_ interested in the scrawny, boring kid that Kenma was. 

Kenma smiled as he looked through the menu, finally spotting an item of his interest. He looked up to see if Kuroo was ready and saw him staring right back at him. They both smiled and nodded at one another. Kuroo called their waitress back over and they ordered: a plate of Spicy Chicken and String Beans for Kuroo, and original (but _never_ boring) Teriyaki Chicken with Noodles for Kenma. Once they ordered and their menus had been taken up, Kuroo rested his chin on his hands and smiled as he stared Kenma down, obviously trying to overdo the whole “wow I’m so interested in your time to tell me about your life story!” face. Kenma let out a small smile as he sighed and looked at Kuroo with the exact same curiosity and interest that he was looking at him. 

“So? Are you going to tell me about this shirt of yours? There’s not another guy I don’t know about who’s buying you these amazing clothing items is there?” Kuroo cooed, teasing. Kenma looked down and shook his head. He looked back at Kuroo and replied. 

“Of course not! It’s quite a boring story, actually. Fukunaga got it for me for my birthday last year. It was a few weeks after I had come out to him. It took a lot of guts and I was really nervous, so he got me that shirt so that I could try to embrace the fact that what I am is very normal and that there are people out there who are the same as me and who will support me. I just like it because it’s soft. Usually when I wear it out I get a few weird looks which just makes me even more frantic to get home. But Fukunaga had good intentions. He was very proud of me for having the nerve to come out to him. He’s been very supportive. A bit too supportive at some times, but supportive nonetheless.”

By the time Kenma had finished talking, he had realized that he had never really looked at Kuroo the entirety of his speech. He slowly pulled his eyes away from his tight folded hands on his lap and landed on Kuroo instead. He was so nice to look at, but Kenma was taken by surprise when he saw Kuroo with the most selfless, proud, and caring look on his face. Kenma’s heart began to race. He had left Kuroo speechless. This guy who has been so funny and comedic and sassy and sarcastic is now sitting speechless, tears in his eyes and his mouth open; an expression representing a thousand emotions. 

“Kuroo..are you okay? I didn’t mean to rant like that..” Kenma whispered, tilting his head a bit to make sure Kuroo was actually alive. Kuroo’s eyes followed his, meaning that yes, he was still breathing. He slowly took a deep breath and then began to speak, to Kenma’s relief. 

“I’m sorry. Kenma, that’s the most beautiful story I’ve ever heard! You’re so much more than you say you are, and you have every right to believe what you do. I respect your decisions no matter what, as should literally every other person on this planet. That’s not a boring story, that’s an inspiring one. You’ve had to go through such shame and solidarity. I guess I was so moved by all of that because I felt that exact same way. I knew for the longest time but never told anyone. I tried to deny it. I finally found friends I could trust, but even then, like you said, the outside world acted like we were the scum of the earth. You have every right to rant, Kenma. And I’m so so glad and I’m so honored that you trust me enough to tell me all of that. Thank you.” Kuroo said. That was the most genuine ‘thank you’ that Kenma had ever heard.

He was thankful too. He was so thankful that Kuroo was able to get him to act like a normal person, and to be friendly and active. He brought out the best in him, in such a small amount of time. He brought out a part of him that he didn’t even realize was there. Kuroo made him not ashamed of who he was.

“No, Kuroo. Thank _you_.”


	7. Unwelcome News/A Most Welcoming Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo and Kenma continue to grow, both as a couple and as people as they discover even more about one another. Fukunaga also finds out something quite unpleasant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! College has unfortunately begun and although I promised to keep this updated in a timely manner, I have once again failed (: However, I am still working very hard and I can tell you that the end is near! Thank you so much for all of your support, and please comment and let me know how you like it!!

“Sooooooo…how did it go?” Fukunaga asked right when Kenma walked in the door. He was sitting up on the edge of his usual space on their couch, seemingly very eager to hear the extent of what Kenma was willing to tell him. He could see Kenma shake his head and smile as he set down his things on the kitchen counter and walked towards him. Kenma joined him on the couch, smiling. It was a tired smile though. It was 1 a.m. after all.  
“Sooo?? Tell me about it! What took you so long? Were you out there smoochin’?” Fukunaga teased. Kenma looked at him and smiled.   
“Ha ha…maybe. In all honesty though, it was really really great. It wasn’t like other times, where we would just make out instead of talk. This time he took me to a really great place and all we did was talk! And geez, Fukunaga…I told him everything. It was so great though! I always thought that you would be the only one who would ever understand me…but I feel comfortable around him. I trust him. I really do.” Kenma sighed, a signal that he was ready to go to bed. Fukunaga could read him very well, and respected his wishes.   
“That’s great, Kenma. I’m really glad that it’s working out. I know you’re tired. I’ll see you in the morning?” Fukunaga asked. Kenma was already on his way to his room but gave a slight nod to answer Fukunaga’s question.

_

“What? You’re leaving…? Why?”

“A job offer?”

“How soon? What will you tell him?”

“Why not? You have to!”

“Okay. I won’t. I’ll let you do it. Just promise me you won’t hurt him though.”

“Are you going to try to stay together? Will you come visit?”

“You better.”

_

“Morning Kenma!” a smiling Fukunaga said to the bed head who had just crawled into the kitchen.   
“Is there anything you want to do today?” Fukunaga asked. He was making breakfast for the two of them.   
Kenma shook his head, his eyes still glazed. “It’s too early to think. I’ll probably hang out with Kuroo.” Kenma slurred.   
“Oh, ok! That’ll be-“ Fukunaga began in his usual sing song voice. But he stopped, remembering his conversation last night.

Kuroo was leaving. 

“Um, ok. Yeah, that’ll be fun. You two should go out today. We’re supposed to have great weather today.” Fukunaga said. He promised Kuroo he wouldn’t tell him. But that was only on the condition that Kuroo would tell him. It was hard to make that promise, but Fukunaga trusted Kuroo, and he trusted that he would find a way to break it to Kenma. He said they would try to stay together after all. “I guess that means that Kuroo really does care for Kenma.” Fukunaga thought, trying to look on the bright side. 

Fukunaga handed Kenma his plate and joined him on the other side of the bar. Kenma already had his phone out and was texting Kuroo. 

To: Kuroo  
—-  
Hey, I really loved last night. You want to do something today?

Fukunaga saw a slight smile creep onto Kenma’s lips when his phone buzzed almost immediately after he had set it down. Kenma reached for it and eagerly read the message Kuroo had sent him back. 

From: Kuroo  
—-  
Hey love! Yeah, I actually have a few things planned for us. It’s a surprise though. Can i pick you up in an hour?

After straining his neck to read what Kuroo had said back, Fukunaga teased Kenma about the “surprise”, since he had always complained about how much he didn’t like surprises.  “Shut up.” Kenma whispered, embarrassed. “It’s cute when he does it…”  
Fukunaga laughed and went back to his breakfast while Kenma hurriedly replied. 

To: Kuroo  
—-  
Sure!

_ 

Kenma was putting on his jacket and perfecting his hair when he heard a familiar knock on the door. Kuroo seemed to always use the same cheesy pattern.  
Kenma walked to the door and opened it, happy as usual to see Kuroo. His hair was the same spiky mess it always was, but his casual outfit made him look much less menacing.  
“Well, shall we?” Kuroo asked, holding out a hand for Kenma to hold. Kenma followed his lead and gave him his hand. Kuroo walked them to his car, which was parked in their tiny driveway. He opened the passenger door for Kenma and gestured for him to get in.

_

“Where are we going?” Kenma finally asked. They had been driving for probably 15 minutes, which wasn’t long, but Kenma had no idea where they were going. The two hadn’t said much throughout the ride, but it was a good, nice kind of silence.   
“You’ll see. We’re almost there.” Kuroo said, taking his hand off of the wheel to rest it on Kenma’s thigh. Kenma nodded, smiling when he felt Kuroo’s hand on him.   
After just a few more minutes, Kuroo exited off of the highway they had taken and began driving down a small, rural road. There were trees on either side, almost tall enough to make an arch over the thin road. Kenma looked through the window as the dark green brush passed by the car. Kuroo made another turn onto a more developed road, and then another turn and then another, and finally parked in a small parking lot right next to…an airport?

“Surprise! I thought we could maybe have a picnic and listen to the planes pass by. It’s a really nice day too.” Kuroo said, smiling at Kenma before he got out of the car. He ran to the other side to let Kenma out, but when he opened the door all Kenma could do was stare at him and smile in awe. The sound of airplanes overhead filled the air, and once Kenma stepped out of the car Kuroo grabbed a picnic basket that was hiding behind the passenger seat. He took Kenma’s hand and walked him over a hill, past a few benches and landmark signs that gave insight on when this place was founded, etc. Kuroo found the perfect spot on the shade next to a small tree, facing the runway that was off in the distance, and began unfolding a blanket that was stuffed inside the basket. After Kenma helped set the blanket down, the two began sharing the perfect meal. Kuroo had made them each a small sandwich, complete with juice, crackers, and 2 slices of cake. The two laughed, watched the planes fly by, had deep conversations about life and what it means to live. They talked for hours. They kissed for hours. Kuroo played relaxing music for them. Kenma rested his head on Kuroo’s stomach, the two of them on the ground looking up at the sky, their hands touching one another’s. It was so romantic. It was so, so romantic. They watched people come and people go. They stayed until the sun set. They talked about anything and everything. They held hands and they made jokes and they talked about their life together.   
Kenma was in love. 

Kuroo was in love. 

_

The time finally came to pack up and go back home. The drive back was just as silent as the drive there. But it was still a good silent. A peaceful silent. Kenma drifted asleep as Kuroo took secret glances at him while driving. When they arrived back home, Kuroo kissed Kenma awake.   
“I love you.” Kuroo whispered into Kenma’s mouth. He felt Kenma’s lips curl up into the shy smile of his. Kenma opened his eyes and was about to get out of the car when he froze. This…wasn’t his house…  
“Kuroo?” Kenma turned and looked at him. He was staring back with a content look on his face. Without saying anything Kuroo hurriedly turned the car off and got out, running to the other side so he could open the door for Kenma. Kenma slowly got out, realizing that this definitely not his house. It wasn’t his…but it was Kuroo’s.

_

Kuroo picked Kenma up, resting him of his hips, kissing him so intensely and frantically. Their bodies were pressed against each other, begging for one another, needing one another. Kuroo unlocked his front door while still carrying Kenma. He slammed the door behind him and immediately pulled Kenma’s shirt off. The two frantically yanked at each other’s clothing, each piece coming off one by one as Kuroo stumbled to his bedroom, not even bothering to turn on any lights. He threw Kenma down onto his bed. The two of them looked at each other, smiling, already sweating. Kenma sat up and went for Kuroo’s belt, unbuckling it and throwing it off to the side. He unbuttoned his pants and and pulled them down to his ankles, along with his underwear. Kuroo’s dick sprung out, and was already throbbing. Kenma slowly wrapped his hands around it, being patient, trying to tease Kuroo. He looked up at him, his head thrown back and his mouth open. He was already moaning, whispering for Kenma to go faster. Kenma obeyed, and began pumping faster and faster, feeling his warm dick in his hands. He licked the tip, going in circles with his tongue. Kuroo brushed his fingers through Kenma’s hair, slightly pushing him towards his penis.   
“If you want a blowjob, just ask for one.” Kenma teased, pulling back ever so slightly.   
“Please…” Kuroo begged, “please give me a blowjob.” Kenma smiled as he took his eyes off of Kuroo and slowly wrapped his lips around his penis. Kenma pumped up and down Kuroo’s dick, going faster and faster with each round.   
“Oh fuck, Kenma. You’re going to make me cum.” Kuroo whispered in between breaths. Kenma smirked, pulling away.   
“Not quite yet.” Kenma said. He looked up at Kuroo, who was still standing in front of him. He wrapped his arms around his neck and forced him down to his level, bringing their lips together. They kissed in a panic, Kuroo reaching for Kenma’s pant button. He put his arm on Kenma’s back and slid him up towards the headboard. He moved his lips from Kenma’s lips to his neck, carefully biting and sucking in Kenma’s favorite places. He trailed his tongue down his throat onto his chest, down his ribcage and past his bellybutton. He slowly pulled Kenma’s pants off as his lips followed the path of his body. Kenma’s dick popped out, rock hard, when Kuroo pulled off his underwear. Kuroo caught it in his mouth and immediately began sucking. Kenma moaned and bucked, wanting so much more.   
“I want you inside me Kuroo.” Kenma huffed. He was pumping his dick into Kuroo’s mouth, unable to bear it any longer. He reached for Kuroo’s hair, but Kuroo grabbed his hands and pushed them back up by his head, locking them in place.   
“Don’t move.” Kuroo said. He had pulled his mouth off of Kenma’s penis, and slowly shifted his weight so that he was on top of Kenma, Kuroo’s ass hovering over his penis.   
Kuroo looked at Kenma and smirked. “Are you ready?” he whispered seductively.  
Kenma chuckled a bit, although very, very nervous.   
“That’s a very stupid question.” Kenma replied. He barely finished the statement; he was caught short of breath when he saw Kuroo immediately slide down onto Kenma’s penis. He could feel Kuroo’s skin all around his dick. He wanted him so badly. Wanting to surprise him back, Kenma bucked, forcing his penis inside Kuroo. As planned, Kuroo let out a quick moan and throwing his head back before finally looking at Kenma with a playful scowl. Kenma shrugged it off and slowly pulled his hands out from under the pillow behind his head. He reached for Kuroo’s tan, broad hips and gently guided him up and down, faster each time. Kuroo went higher and deeper each time he came down, causing both of them to moan uncontrollably. Kuroo leaned forward to kiss Kenma, frantically and messily. He continued to ride Kenma, going faster and faster until he couldn’t take it anymore.   
“I’m going to cum, Kenma…” Kuroo whispered. He was panting.  
“Me…too…” Kenma said, his head pushed backwards into the bed. His hair was tangled, his body sweaty. He was out of breath too. But he didn’t care. This was the greatest thing.  
He looked up at Kuroo and grabbed his face again and pulled him in closer, kissing him once more. Over and over they kissed. They moaned into each other’s mouths. They whispered to each other in between panting breaths. “I’m so close…”, “I’m almost there…” they shared. Their bodies were one. They were connected. There was no space between them. Kenma began pumping Kuroo’s dick with his left hand, his right one gripping Kuroo’s thigh. Their lips still touching, Kuroo came onto Kenma’s stomach, and seconds later Kenma followed.   
Breathless, the two lay silent in bed, Kenma resting his hand on Kuroo’s chest. Their bodies barely touching, cold from the drying sweat, they let their breathing slow as they both fell into a deep sleep. 

_

“Good morning sweet boy.” Kenma heard close by. His eyes fluttered open as he regained knowledge of where he was and what had happened the night before. He smiled as the memories flooded back..the warm feeling of Kuroo’s body, the sensation that he felt when they were together, when he was inside of him…  
Kenma turned over, still in bed and under the covers, but now able to see a fully dressed Kuroo standing against the door frame of his bedroom.   
“You slept in late! I didn’t want to wake you, but I figured you should get home soon. I texted Fukunaga this morning and told him about last night and where you had been, so he at least knows that.” Kuroo explained. Kenma was still waking up, but he understood.   
In between getting dressed, making the bed, and eating a quick breakfast, the two shared quick kisses, hugs, compliments, and jokes about last night. Once Kenma had his things together, they hopped back in Kuroo’s car. The drive was once again silent, but (also once again) it was a good silent. Kuroo finally pulled up in front of Kenma’s apartment and walked him up to the door, just like always. The two shared a deep, long hug before finally saying goodbye.  
“Thank you for such a wonderful night.” Kenma said shyly.   
“Don’t thank me. I should be thanking you.” Kuroo joked.   
The two parted with a kiss. Kenma watched as Kuroo walked back and got in his car. Only when he started to drive away did Kenma slowly shut the door behind him. He stood inside for a minute, reviewing the way he felt, and the way last night felt. He never wanted to forget that feeling. He loved the way Kuroo made him feel, and he always wanted to be with him. He wanted to do that every night, and feel that way every night. He hoped that they would do it again sometime very very soon.


	8. Friends Are Here to Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite the awful news about Kuroo's decision to move, Kenma and Fukunaga find other ways to work through it together, strengthening their friendship more than ever before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Behold, the last beloved chapter of this work! I hope you all have enjoyed it. I know some of you haven't necessarily liked what I've done with this so far, and I'm sure some of you won't like the ending either, but I really did connect with this work and with the ending that I chose, so I really hope you all enjoy it! Let me know what you guys think!

“Kenma! There you are! I thought I heard the door open.” Fukunaga exclaimed as he came out of his room, still wearing his pajamas.   
“Oh, yeah. Sorry I didn’t tell you about last night. I hope you weren’t worried.” Kenma replied. He walked towards the couch and plopped down, Fukunaga following and taking a seat next to him.  “Nah, it’s all good. I figured Kuroo would take good care of you anyways. Speaking of Kuroo, how was last night? Did you guys do anything…interesting?” Fukunaga teased, edging Kenma on, secretly very eager to hear what went down.   
“Yeah, it was really nice. I guess it’s no secret that I slept over. But…it was much more than that, and it was much more than just sex. It was so great, Fukunaga. It was amazing…I’ve never felt this way about anyone. I’m so comfortable around him and I trust him and he trusts me.” Kenma said quietly, trying not to be embarrassed about sharing his feelings. Fukunaga is his best friend after all.  
Fukunaga’s face immediately lit up, and Kenma could tell that he really was happy for him. 

“I’m really glad that you introduced me to him, Fukunaga. Thank you.” Kenma added. Fukunaga’s smile grew wider and brighter.  “You’re welcome Kenma. I’m just so proud of you for taking a chance and getting out there and doing things that you aren’t usually comfortable with.” Fukunaga replied. Kenma just nodded, probably tired from being up so late last night.

“Um, I’m gonna get breakfast started. You can go back to sleep if you want.” Fukunaga said quietly. Kenma nodded again and walked to his room. Once his door had closed, Fukunaga pulled out his phone and walked into the kitchen. He called Kuroo.

 

“Hey, what’s up Fukunaga?”  
“Hey, Kuroo. Nothing much. I need to talk to you.” Fukunaga said almost too sternly.   
“Um, okay..about what?”  
“When exactly are you leaving? What made you even start looking for a job? And why so far away? I know you and Kenma have been dating for only a month or so, but man, you’ve changed him! You’re so important to him, Kuroo. He’s going to be heartbroken. What do you plan to do? Are you going to break up? Are you going to promise to come back and visit? Are you going to make him wait for you day after day, wondering when he’s going to get to see you again? You both are my friends, you are, but I just don’t understand why you would do this, especially when you know what he’s been through.” Fukunaga stammered. By the end of his little speech, he was half yelling; it was very obvious how passionate he was about Kenma and about treating him right.  It took Kuroo a few moments to reply. 

“I didn’t mean to do this. I didn't want this to happen. They called me. I had put my application in before I even met Kenma, but they gave me an offer I just can’t refuse…I know this sounds bad, I know. But I’m going to do everything I can to make the transition reasonable for him. You have to believe me, Fukunaga. I never want to hurt him. Not now, not ever.” Kuroo said quietly. It sounded like he was about to cry.

“I understand. But you need to understand something too. If you break him, he takes priority over you. Because this is your decision. And if you hurt him, then it’s your fault.” Fukunaga said sternly. He wasn’t trying to be mean, and he didn’t want to be. But he needed to look out for Kenma. Whether it was their closest friend or one of the bullies from their old school, Fukunaga has always been there for Kenma, and he knew he had to be there for him in this situation, too.   
Kuroo and Fukunaga exchanged a few more short statements before hanging up. By then, Fukunaga wasn’t in the mood to make breakfast anymore. Instead, a weird urge came up to do something that Fukunaga thought needed to be done. 

Fukunaga put the eggs that he had gotten out back into the fridge and walked towards Kenma’s door. He slowly turned the bronze nob and silently slid into Kenma’s room. The mood of Kenma’s room was always gorgeous. His dark blue curtains were drawn, letting very little light into the room, creating a beautiful warm dimness that made Fukunaga feel so comfortable. No wonder Kenma hardly ever left his room before he had Kuroo. Kenma was laying under the covers, but wasn’t asleep. He was staring up at the ceiling, oddly enough. Fukunaga would have figured he would be playing some sort of game. Fukunaga looked closer and saw a small tear fall from Kenma’s eye. Kenma hadn’t even acknowledged Fukunaga; he was staring blankly at the ceiling, his blonde hair fanning out around his pillow. Fukunaga took a few steps towards Kenma’s bed and in one swift move pulled the sheets up and crept in bed with Kenma. He nudged Kenma, motioning for him to turn on his side. Fukunaga lay on his side right behind Kenma, wrapping his arm around Kenma’s stomach, feeling his cold skin where his shirt had risen up. He felt Kenma’s shoulders tighten, and he heard a few sniffles escape. Fukunaga nuzzled his face up near Kenma’s neck, finally speaking.  “Kenma…” Fukunaga whispered, “What is it?” When he finished asking his question, he felt Kenma’s hand come up and grab Fukunaga’s arm that was draped over his stomach. He gripped Fukunaga’s hand tight, still not saying anything. They lay like that for a few moments, before Kenma turned around in the bed, now facing Fukunaga. His face was now tear stained, and his expression looked like he was using all of his strength just to keep it together. He looked Fukunaga in the eye for a very long time, no blinking, no moving, but tears still constantly forming and falling from his bloodshot eyes. Fukunaga’s heart was hurting, seeing Kenma like this. He rubbed Kenma’s back as Kenma finally began to speak. 

“He’s leaving, isn’t he.” Kenma almost mouthed. It was as if he was too weak to even speak. Tears soon began to fall from Fukunaga’s eyes. He couldn’t answer Kenma. He didn’t want to. He broke eye contact and tucked his chin to his chest, ashamed to looked at his friend.

“Fukunaga.” Kenma whispered. Fukunaga felt a cold hand pull his chin up to eye level again, wiping his tear stained cheek with his thumb as he did so.

“Thank you.” Kenma said.  
Fukunaga’s heart shattered. 

“Thank you?! Thank you?! What did I do that is anything but horrible? You overheard me, didn’t you? It’s my fault, Kenma. It’s all my fault…I’m so sorry…I’m so so sorry…” Fukunaga whimpered. He looked at Kenma, both of them in tears now, and pulled him in, embracing his body and hugging him as tight as he possibly could.   
“I’m so sorry Kenma. I’m so sorry.’ Fukunaga repeated over and over. Kenma’s body was shaking, but so was his. They shivered and cried and embraced one another for a long time before either one of them was even able to say another word. Finally, Fukunaga pulled away from Kenma and looked at him. Their foreheads were almost touching. Both of their heads were sharing the same pillow. He could feel that their knees were touching, and he could feel the heat under the sheets from Kenma’s warm stomach.   
“I’m sorry.” Fukunaga said. Kenma brought his head in to touch Fukunaga’s and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath before speaking.  
“It’s going to be okay.” Kenma cooed. He pulled away again to look at Fukunaga.  
“I mean it. Thank you. I don’t care if he leaves anymore. Hearing how you stuck up for me, Fukunaga, that meant the world to me.” Kenma said with the biggest, saddest smile on his face. “If anything I should be sorry. I’ve spent all my time with some guy when in reality all I needed was my best friend, who’s been right at home waiting for me.” Kenma said. 

Another tear fell from his eye as he embraced Fukunaga again.   
Fukunaga had no words. He kept nodding, to himself, to Kenma, he didn’t know. But he did know that he was going to be okay, that Kenma was going to be okay, and that Kuroo was going to be okay. He knew that he was never going to leave Kenma’s side, and that even though he’s usually the one who is there for Kenma, he can be surprised at times. It’s times like this one, where someone sees you at your worst. They see you at your worst in a dark, cold room, but they choose to comfort you. They choose to do all they can to embrace you and to make you feel so loved. And that’s what Kenma had done for him in those moments. 

“Kuroo really did change you, though.” Fukunaga whispered. Kenma shook his head in disagreement. He rest his hand on Fukunaga’s hot cheek as he spoke.  
“Kuroo taught me a lot of things, and I’m very grateful for that. But he didn’t change me. I’m still Kenma. Kuroo just made me realize what’s really important to me. And that’s you, Fukunaga. No matter what had happened, I can always know that you’re going to be here when I walk through that door. Whether I’m drunk or hungover or angry or crying, none of that matters! I’ll text Kuroo in the morning. I don’t know what will happen between us, but ’ll be okay, all thanks to you.” Kenma said. He gave a weak smile to Fukunaga, who was in tears again. They hugged, all entangled in one another in Kenma’s bed.

Soon enough, though, their tears dried, their breathing slowed, and the two friends fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked it! My intention was never to make Kuroo a 'bad guy', and I don't think he is. He did what he had to, and from that situation I just chose to make friendship the underlying factor that was going to allow Kenma to be okay. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this. It really was such a challenge and such a blast to write this and to have all of you by my side throughout it all.


End file.
